Parts of Snape's Diary or Who I am
by paintangel
Summary: Parts of diarys kept by Snape, telling of his life up to his return to Voldemort after You-Know-Who's reburth


I have kept many diaries. Most entries are tedious and boring. However, the highlights of life exist in these slowly dieing pages.  
  
27, July, 1954 Today mother woke me in a frenzy. She was excited about something. When I came down to breakfast it appeared my father was pleased too, though it was hard to tell as he has never smiled. My mother then waved a letter in front of my face. I recognised the seal on the back, it was the same as my fathers buisnus letters. Then I knew why Mother was so excited. I also know why Father appeared to smile. I opened the letter carefully. It was the letter my Father had been waiting for. "Dear Mr Snape, you have been excepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" read the opening sentence. I didn't need to read any further, I knew what it said.  
  
1, September, 1954 I was sorted today. I was placed in Slytherin as I expected. I sent a letter to Mother and she was ecstatic. I concur more with Father who merely said "make use of it". A house is not something to cherish, it is a place to develop. And at the table at the feast I noticed a boy up the other end, his smile was so magnetic.  
  
12, January, 1955 There was a letter from Father today. I got plenty of letters from Mother, but father was too busy. This was such a rare occurance that even Tom, my idol an a prefect came to see. I opened it slowly. For whatever Father had written for was important. It was short, Father wasn't given to softening bad news, "Your mother died last night, she fell and broke her neck" I read it again. I knew it wasn't a prank, no one but Father was that blunt. James sneered at me from across the room, of course he had no idea what the letter was about. I cursed him under my breath.  
  
13, January, 1955 Tom spoke to me today. He asked me to come and join his friends. I nearly choked. Perhaps by joining them I will learn how to get James expelled. I met them in a secret place. We are like two rival groups, James and Sirius' group and Tom's. Of course Tom is in the sixth year, and James is in First with me. They are smart, but we outnumber them.  
  
25, August, 1955 Tom is spending the Holidays at Lucius' for the last week I will be joining them. Tom is so amazing, what he can do. I can't wait. The Holidays are so dreary without Mother. Father is rarely at home and the stupid little house elf is of no interest. I spend my time flying around the gardens.  
  
27, August, 1956 Tom was amazing once again. I have learned that he is a Paralsemouth. Such a rare gift. He is also a powerful wizard, one of the others was late. Never have I seen such a site as the Critatius curse. No one will speak of it, naturally. Everyone knows that Tom sees all.  
  
24, October, 1956 More people are joining Tom. I am now privy to the most important meetings. He has given himself a new name, but I am forbidden from writing it here. Someday he will be famous, and I with him. Father would like that.  
  
22, December, 1956 I have invited Tom to stay at my house over Christmas. He agreed and Father was pleased that I had made friends with Lucius. Father has no idea about my plans for the future. I hope it stays that way.  
  
16, August, 1957 This summer we have spent the whole time at Lucius' house. Tom has told me many secrets and plans for this year, my fourth. Tom is now a prefect.  
  
25, December, 1957 Three attacks on mud-bloods now. Tom's plan has worked well, but the rumors of the school closing are bad news for both Tom and I. He has no home, and I have none to speak of. However it is still good to see all the mud- bloods, petrified in the hospital wing. Professor Dippet is bewildered. However, Professor Dumbledor is suspicious of our group. I wounder how much he knows, and how much he guesses.  
  
26, February, 1958 A student has died. We haven't been told who. Dumbledor grew even more suspicious when Tom framed Hagrid for it all. None of us trust Dumbledor now and I fear he doesn't trust us.  
  
18, March, 1959 Sirius has played an awful trick on me. I will no write it here. I hate James even more now. 


End file.
